


Amends

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, POV Han Solo, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: In the aftermath of Jabba's Palace, Han and Lando reconnect, bringing old feelings back to the surface.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musamihi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musamihi/gifts).



> All your prompts for this ship were awesome, but I was drawn to the post-Jabba setting, especially since it allowed for the hurt/comfort angle. :) I hope you like it!

"You all right?"

Lando's face was one of the last ones Han wanted to see. Well, he wasn't _seeing_ exactly. His vision was still swimmy, but he'd know Lando's voice anywhere. He knew it far too well, in fact.

He pretended to be asleep.

"That doesn't work on me," Lando said. "I know what you look like when you're asleep, remember?"

Han opened his eyes. Lando was standing in the hatchway to his sleeping quarters, arms crossed over his chest. Then he closed them again. The scene was disconcertingly like one he'd seen before, in a very different context.

He sat up, trying to banish from his mind the image of Lando crossing the short space from the hatch to join him on the bunk. He felt the mattress dip and opened his eyes. 

"You all right?" Lando asked again. His brown eyes were inches away and Han could see those at least. 

"Yeah, I'm all right." Han paused, debating for a moment whether it was worth saying, but yeah—it was. "No thanks to you."

"Oh, come _on_."

"Look, I appreciate the rescue, but I can't exactly look past the initial selling-out."

Lando looked down at his hands for a moment, as if he needed a moment to compose himself. "You know, Luke and Leia have forgiven me. Luke and Leia were happy to have me help out. It's not just about you, Solo. We have an Empire to defeat."

"I'll be the judge of who I forgive, okay?" He looked at Lando. The problem with Lando was it was hard to stay mad at him. It had always been hard to stay mad at him. "Make your case, Calrissian."

"You can't resist me." Lando smiled fondly. "You never could." Han glowered at him and he sobered. "I really am sorry. You understand why I had to do it, though?"

"Yeah. All your people."

"They were depending on me," Lando said sternly, and Han could see he was serious. "If I didn't give you to the bounty hunter, none of us would've gotten out of there alive. I had a responsibility to put them first. Didn't mean I liked doing it."

"Doesn't mean I have to forgive you." Han reached for the cup of water Leia had left for him on the bedside table. When he fumbled for it, Lando put it in his hand. 

"No, you don't have to forgive me. I just wanted to have things out, clear the air. You spent a lot of time in the deep freeze. You're a bit behind." 

Han took a sip of water. "Yeah? On what??"

"Well, it was my contacts that helped find you. I didn't sit around and do nothing. I've been working full-time for the Rebellion since they put you in carbonite. I don't have a place to go back to. The Empire seized all my assets and they're running the mine now."

"And the Rebellion appreciates your sacrifice."

Lando stood. "You're really a peach, you know that? I'm starting to remember why we split up."

"So you're making it my fault now?" Han stood, too, though he had just enough vision to be dangerous. "You're the one who settled down." He could feel himself falling back into the old arguments, from those weeks just before they'd split up for good. Han remembered them usually ending in sex, but nearer the end, there'd been more yelling and decreasingly less sex. He missed the sex. 

Lando pretended he was busying himself with something on Han's shelf. "Yeah, and look at the kind of trouble it got me in. I still couldn't get rid of you." 

Han smiled, despite himself. He liked the surety that he could always go back to Lando. It was why he'd gone there with Leia and Chewie. He hadn't been under any illusions about Lando taking him back, or some such nonsense, but he'd known he'd help them. "You did pretty well for yourself. I liked what I saw."

Lando sighed heavily. "Yeah, and it's all gone now. Not going to be much left when the Empire's through with it. Even if we do beat them."

"So, what's been going on while I was gone?" 

Lando smiled. "You might have heard I'm a hero."

Han snorted. "One little battle and you're a hero."

"Hey, somebody had to be catching up to you while you were out of commission." Lando stepped closer. Han stepped back. He wasn't prepared for this.

"Sorry," Lando said. "I just—I don't know what I'd do to myself if you'd died in there."

"I have an idea of what Leia'd do to you."

Lando grinned. "I bet." He sobered suddenly. "You saved my life back there."

"I know."

"You could've just let me fall."

Han sighed. He didn't know why he kept coming back to Lando, but he did. "I wasn't going to do that, and you know it."

"Thanks anyway." Lando's fingers brushed Han's hand and Han stepped forward. This was probably a bad decision, but Lando's closeness was extremely tempting, especially after his time in the carbonite. He didn't remember it exactly, but he still had the vague sensation that time had passed. Now that he was out, the world seemed new, even as his vision gradually came back. Colors popped, sounds sounded extraordinarily loud, and Lando's touch sent awareness coursing through him that he hadn't been expecting.

"Well, thanks for finding me," Han said. Lando's hand moved slowly up his arm, pulling the fabric of his shirt over his sensitive skin. He fought the urge to shiver. "I wasn't looking forward to spending life as decorative sculpture in Jabba's palce." At least his voice wasn't shaking. He didn't want Lando to know how easy to would be for him to just send Han to pieces, especially after the cold isolation of the carbonite.

"I can see the appeal of shutting you up." The faint amusement in Lando's tone took him back, and Han wondered if it was possible for him to talk to someone _without_ flirting with them. 

And he certainly couldn't say he was immune. "Very funny."

The pads of Lando's fingers were now brushing his neck. "And I always knew the best ways of shutting you up."

Han met Lando's gaze. "Are you serious?"

His eyes said he was, and Han's vision was only growing clearer. "You could have died. I could have died."

"We both could still die."

"I know. That's why." Lando's kiss was more hesitant than Han had learned to expect from him. It made him want to pull Lando in closer and kiss him deeper. He'd been feeling the effects of the carbonite so long he didn't exactly remember what normal human warmth felt like. He gave in to the urge to press closer to Lando. It all came back in a rush, all the memories of before, and how very well he knew every inch of Lando's body.

He'd always thought he could resist Lando; he'd done a good enough job of that when they'd first landed on Bespin. He'd known what kind of game Lando was playing. He'd been trying to get Han back. (Or distract him from the lurking Imperials, but Han wanted to give him some credit.) 

He didn't know where the visit might have led if Han hadn't ended up in a bounty hunter's hold. Would he have given in eventually? Or would he have held out long enough for them to have gone on their way? And would he have regretted it?

"You know how I was feeling when I saw you get off the _Falcon_ ," Lando said. It wasn't a question. 

"Not after all those years."

Lando laughed. "You're the one who left. Doesn't mean I ever stopped thinking about you."

"Oh please." 

"You can't shut me out forever." Lando drew back, suddenly looking serious. "That's your problem, Han. You keep bottling it up. You keep pushing people away."

Han stepped back. The room was too small to pace in, and he felt like a caged animal. "You wanted me to settle."

Lando looked amused. "Yeah, I did. Apparently, you didn't want to do that."

"We had a good thing going."

"Because risking our necks smuggling under the Empire's nose, running afoul of bounty hunters and gamblers… that's a good thing."

"I had fun." He knew how it sounded next to the security staying with Lando would have offered, but he didn't like the idea of being stuck in one place and being domestic with Lando. 

Or maybe he liked it too much.

Lando shook his head fondly. "Well, you certainly pulled me back into danger."

Han grinned. "Be honest. You love it."

Lando's gaze swept over Han. "It's got its perks, I have to say." 

He was overcome by the sudden desire to kiss Lando again. How had he gotten himself back into this situation? "It's not over yet."

"I know." Lando took his hand again. "But I'm not letting you go this time."

"Well, don't think I'm just going to sit around and wait for you." He kissed him again, his lips barely ghosting over Lando's. There was the promise of more, which didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Lando smiled and cupped his cheek. Han could no longer hold back with the fiction that he didn't want this. He let Lando pull him into another deep kiss that had a bed-ward trajectory.

He didn't know how long it would take to beat the Empire, or if either or both of them would make it out alive. But if they did, Han thought maybe he'd consider sticking around.


End file.
